


4/1

by hannah888oui



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M, More characters to be added, based off of November 9
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-07-05 13:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15864132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannah888oui/pseuds/hannah888oui
Summary: Oikawa Tooru meets Iwaizumi Hajime, upcoming finance director at Seijoh Firm the day before his scheduled move to Tokyo. They ultimately spend Oikawa’s last day in Miyagi together, and the two cannot deny the attraction they feel for each other. Over time and amidst the various obstacles of their lives, they continue to meet on the same day every year, April 1st.A story about two people who are great on their own, but together, are absolutely perfect.





	1. April 4th, part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first fic so please forgive any mistakes there are :)  
> I really hope you all enjoy my work, and feel free to leave feedback in the comments, it would really help me out!!
> 
> *Also if anyone is interested in Beta-ing or being a co-creator, leave a comment!!

“When we first met, I had no idea you’d be so hard to forget.”

Oikawa POV

I wonder how many tissues she has stuffed in her bra right now.

Maybe 2, 7… a whole box.

You know those “guess how many candies are inside this jar” games that you played when you were young? Well I have alwa-

“Oikawa! Are you listening to me right now?” she says. Miss. Stuffed Potato leans over the cafe table to snap her dangerously long nails in front of my face.

Aha! I knew her boobs weren’t that big! Probably at least 3 each side.

She had been going on and on about a casting she got while shopping in New York. We've only just sat down at Aoba Johsai Cafe and gotten our food, and as usual, I have become the audience forced to hear her stories.

Classic Kobayashi.

“Yes, of course Ai-chan, you were saying about a new commercial opportunity?” I gave a polite smile as I stabbed my fork through my tart, imagining it was her head. See the thing is, Kobayashi Aiko is the ex-assistant-manager from my University Volleyball team, and the most obnoxious bitch you would ever meet. She asked if I would be up for brunch together, for old times sake, and being as I had nothing better to do, I agreed.

BIG mistake.

Nothing good would come out of my brunch “date” with her.

Her fingers drum on the table beside her untouched salad as she studies my face for several beats.

Taptaptap. Taptap. 

“Well, as I was saying, they told me that I had the perfect face for the ad! The director even mentioned how pretty my eyes were!” and either to further her point, or just to annoy the living hell out of me, she leans over and widens her green eyes.

Medusa Kobayashi.

I nod my head and hum an agreement. She then goes on to talk about her current boyfriend, apparently a car dealer for Tesla and they just went on a trip to Paris together.

“He bought me this huge diamond necklace for our 6 month anniversary too, what a sweetheart!” she squealed. Silence follows as she plays with her hair. I’ve known her too long to know that she does this as she waits for her listeners to tell her what she wants to hear, but I’m just not in the mood.

When I refuse to recognize her efforts, she finally exhales and grabs onto her fork before saying; “Well, I thought you’d be happy for me.”

I raise an eyebrow. “For…?”

“Well I’ve finally found someone who really cares for me, I thought you’d be glad for me.” She frowns.

“Congratulations on finding your other half.” I mutter, somewhat bitterly while raising my milkshake glass.

Truth be told, Aiko and I dated back when she was still my manager. Looking back, it was not the healthiest relationship I’ve ever had (total obsessive bitch), but there were fun times. 

Until I realized that I was gay. 

Aiko wasn’t hurt when I ended things; she was quite supportive on the contrary. Until some girls in my fan base lashed out on her on twitter, saying she only used me to get popular (I still haven’t come out yet, publicly that is, so only a few people knew the real reason why behind our break up). That resulted in her account being reported multiple times, and she lost close to 1 million followers on Instagram alone (Considering how many followers she had, that was almost more than half…) Since then she had become quite cold.

“How are thing in the relationship department going for you? Still a single pringle? Wouldn’t be surprised. Volleyball ALWAYS comes first, right? Honestly Oikawa, is that sport really worth it? You’ve given up so much for what? A jersey, some medals, and a bucket of groupies. Your hopeless Oikawa! The day you get a boyfriend is the day I dye my hair hot pink.” she takes a bite of her salad before her smug smile appears. “Maybe I should take you to Korea with me, you could surely get s couple things done here and there… it would surely help” she ponders, chewing her salad, “But I suppose we won’t see much of each other anymore since your moving all the way to Tokyo for volleyball.” she drags out the last word like its dirty. “Oikawa Tooru, setter for the Japan’s national volleyball team, gay and single, but married to the job.”

I clench my teeth and skillfully stab a raspberry onto my fork.

This is why we never got along well. She doesn’t have a filter over her mouth and will say anything and everything to get a reaction out of someone. We are very much alike there. Not many find it fun to toy with people’s feelings (Except I usually have a goal or reason behind me doing so whereas Aiko simply does it for pleasure).I try my hardest from showing any emotions, but to be honest, I do wish that I was in a relationship other than volleyball. Not like volleyball likes me, it’s a sad, unrequited romance. Totally unfair. Why does someone as dense as Ushiwaka get to be naturally blessed with skills, drafted into the National team his 3rd year in University while I’ve trained harder and longer than him, but he still takes my spot? The dense farm-brain of hi-

“Well I hope you have time to go to the salon sometime soon,”, a gruff voice says from my right. I whipped my head over to see a tall man, only a few centimeters shorter than myself with strong, cut shoulders under a crisp button down, and a head of short, spiky black hair. He wore a seductive smirked aimed towards Aiko. Turning his piercing green eyes to me, he produced a lazy smile.

“Sorry I’m late, babe.”

***

Holy shit, what was he doing?

He just called me babe. 

He turns back to Aiko and sits on the cushion next to me. He slips his arm around my shoulders and gives a polite smile, “I’m Iwaizumi. Oikawa’s boyfriend.”

Oikawa’s what?

A random stranger just put his arm around me and declared himself my boyfriend? 

What. The. Fuck.

I glance over at Aiko. The confusion on her face is rivaling mine.

He gives me a quick wink before leaning in and kisses my hair. 

“Just go with it.” he whispers before pulling back and grinning at Aiko, never ceasing to smile. I’m pretty sure my mouth is agape and my eyes are bulging out of my head so I quickly try to compose myself.

Go with what? What does he think this is? 

Then I get it.

He must have heard what Aiko was saying about me being hopeless and decided to pretend to be my boyfriend to toy with her. 

Huh. I think I like my fake boyfriend.

I twist so I’m facing him. (His jawline… so sharp! Gay thoughts down, Tooru, down) “I didn’t think you’d make it.” I put on a small smile and lean my head against him. “Ai-chan, you know I care about you and I truly think you’re pretty, but hot pink really isn’t your color. Besides, I don’t think they would want a girl with pink hair for the ad, would they?”

She clamps her mouth shut and narrows her eyes. “Oikawa, you never said anything about a boyfriend.”

Iwaizumi extends his hand across the table towards her, “Sorry, I didn’t quite catch your name.”

“Kobayashi Aiko. You’ve probably heard of me, I was in the new movie--”

“Sorry,” Iwaizumi interrupts, “Doesn’t ring a bell.” He shrugs.

I stifle a laugh, but can’t help the grin that escaped at the irritated look on her face. Breaking off a piece of my tarte, I hover it in front of his mouth. Iwaizumi glances at me through the corner of his eye before taking a bite. His tongue darts out to lick off some of the strawberry cream and I feel unsettled by the foreign flutter in my chest.

Aiko clears her throat, clearly uncomfortable with our new brunch guest. “Well, Iwaizumi-san, what do you think about Tooru moving across the country?”, a slight hint of malice in her voice.

Iwaizumi raises an eyebrow at the use of my first name. “He’s following his dreams, isn’t he? Oikawa has my full support in pursuing his goals. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I kept holding him back?”

There it is again. That word. Boyfriend.

He leans back against the chair and I get a whiff of his cologne. He smells good, like really good. Gosh, how long has it been?

“I’m sure you understand how important volleyball is to Oikawa, Kobayashi-san, it’s his everything, always his number one. That sport is so integrated into his life that Oikawa wouldn’t be Oikawa without it.” he continued.

I scoffed. “Iwa-chan!”, his eyes narrow slightly at the nickname(I am however unfazed, one must be a good actor to get what they want), “You’re my everything! I would give up volleyball in the blink of an eye if it meant being with you! Never ever gonna let you go” I sing (;)), “Guess you’re stuck with me for eternity,” I stick out my tongue before continuing, “But considering Oikawa-san’s good looks and charm, it wouldn’t be such a bad thing would it?” 

His brows furrow and he wacks my head.

“Iwa-chan! Mean!”

“Sorry to cut this short, but I have somewhere to be. It was nice meeting you Iwaizumi-san, and Oikawa, keep in touch.” Aiko gives a polite bow with her head before packing her things up.

“Aw, Ai-chan. Already? Life of an upcoming movie-star, eh?”, Iwaizumi smirks softly at that remark. She picks up her purse and slides out of the booth. “Enjoy your day, the both of you.”

Iwaizumi gives her a curt nod.

“Bye Ai-chan! I’ll text you when I get to Tokyo!”

When she’s out the door, Iwaizumi slides out and moves to the seat opposite of me.

“Iwa-chan? Really? What a childish nickname.” He says.

I feign hurt, “Well, I think it’s an amazing nickname. You should feel blessed that I even gave you one.”

He was about to reply, probably with a sarcastic remark, but was interrupted by the waitress bring us the check. Before I can even pull out my card, Iwaizumi hands her a 50 and tells her to keep the change. He smiles a genuine smile at her, (one unlike mine, not a smile that is well practiced and perhaps, a little fake as I’ve been told.) and the waitress blushes. I’m not sure why, but I want to push her away and tell her that Iwa-chan is mine, even though I’d only just met him.

Am I jealous? No. Oikawa Tooru doesn’t do jealousy.

But it does hurt a little when Iwaizumi’s gaze lingers on her as she walks away.

“So, are you doing anything today?”, he says, once he returns his attention to me.

“No, not really. It’s my last day in Miyagi and I was just planning on hanging around until my flight.” It wasn’t a lie, but there was this new alien movie that I had wanted to watch for a while, and perhaps a quiet stroll around the park.

“Do you want to go watch a movie? You can pick which one.” 

Good looks and mind reading? Does he get any better?

“I don’t know, Iwa-chan. I just met you not even 5 minutes ago! Not to mention, you just casually told Ai-chan that you were my boyfriend… Suspicious, Iwa-chan. What if you’re a serial killer that’s trying to lure me somewhere discreet so you can take my organs and sell them on the black market? Maybe you’re part of the yakuza!” I gasp, “You could be and alien that is trying to brainwash me!”

He stares at me with an incredulous look. “Are you always this annoying?”

“Annoying? I am the opposite of annoying! Perhaps the words, charming, attractive, and perfect were the ones you were looking for?”

“Obnoxious brat,”, he mumbled.

“Rude, Iwa-chan!”

He rolls his eyes and rolls up the sleeves of his button down.

Focus, Oikawa. His arms might be sculpted by god, but you are not a thirsty teeanager!

“I’m Iwaizumi Hajime, Admin Assistant at Seijoh firm, 22, Gemini, favourite food is agedashi tofu, and I’m your fake boyfriend for the day.”

The last remark catches me off guard and a strawberry falls off my fork where it sags depressingly on the table. Iwaizumi snorts, but wipes it with a napkin. (What a gentleman!)

“Agedashi tofu? What an old man Iwa-chan!” A scrunch up napkin hits me right in the forehead.

“Iwa-chan mean!” I flip my hair out of my eyes and lean my elbows on the table.

“Oikawa Tooru, volleyball player, also 22, Cancer, milk bread is the love of my life, and your amazing fake boyfriend for the day.” I reply, albeit a little awkwardly. Shifting to uncross my legs, I offer a movie title, “There’s this... new alien that I’ve been dying to watch…” I trail off, eyes darting to my surroundings.

“Never would have marked you as a space nerd, but I’m up for it.” He stands up and gives me his hand. “Hopefully the movie won’t be as bad as your personality, Crappykawa.” His eyes crinkle at the corners as he gives a low chuckle. I can feel my cheeks going red and I gulp.

Oh man, I am so whipped.


	2. April 4th, part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy!

Iwaizumi POV

I am the epitome of bad decisions. 

I am unsure what deity above I angered for them to make me feel the need to step in. Sure, that Kobayashi girl what being quite pompous towards Oikawa, but that shouldn’t have warranted me pretending to be his boyfriend.

When I get home, I’m drinking myself to death.

Why did I have to get involved? He’s way out of my league! Under normal circumstances, he probably wouldn’t even look my way, much less pretend to be my fake boyfriend.

I hope he can’t tell how nervous I am right now.

“I’m Iwaizumi Hajime, Admin Assistant at Seijoh firm, 22, Gemini, favourite food is agedashi tofu, and your fake boyfriend for the day.” I pride myself that I was able to say that without my voice wavering.

A strawberry falls off his fork and onto the table. I go to wipe it with a napkin and can’t fail to notice his slender, calloused hands. I wonder what they would feel like, holding them, touching me…

Too far Hajime, too far.

“Agedashi tofu?” His chortle pulled me out of my trance, “What an old man Iwa-chan!” Annoying, I think. I then scrunch up a napkin and aim it at his forehead.

It hits square in the center.

Right on, Hajime.

“Iwa-chan mean!” I can feel my brows pulling together. If I develop premature wrinkles, I blame Oikawa.

He flicks his brown locks out of his face (is all that bounciness natural?). 

“Oikawa Tooru, volleyball player, 22, Cancer, milk bread is the love of my life, and your amazing fake boyfriend for the day. There’s this... new alien that I’ve been dying to watch…” Oikawa’s eyes dart around the cafe, obviously avoiding my gaze. 

Who would’ve thought the brat could be shy?

I grin, “Never would have marked you as a space nerd, but I’m up for it.” I get up from my chair and offer my hand. “Hopefully the movie won’t be as bad as your personality, Crappykawa.” 

Why did he look so disgusted when I offered my hand? Were my hands dirty? I’m pretty sure the were fine. Do I smell? Did I go too far with the name? Why, of all people, did I offer to be the fake boyfriend of possibly the most attractive man I will ever meet in my life? He probably hates me, and we’ve only been dating 5 minutes.

He takes my hand hesitantly before grabbing his phone and sliding it in his back pocket. Oikawa is tall. Not that I am short in any means, but he has a solid 5cm on me (That ticks me off).

Oikawa smiles, a bright, fake one. A smile that’s obviously well practiced.

“Don’t smile if you don’t mean it Shittykawa.”

“Fake? Iwa-chan I am the most genuine person in this world!” His hand flies to his chest, “Iwa-chan is ruuuuuude.”

I fight the urge to roll my eyes.

“There’s a theater a few blocks away, we can walk if you’re up for it.” I say. Oikawa nods his head so I start leading him away from the cafe.

There is a comfortable silence as we walk along the busy streets. We stop at an intersection, waiting for the pedestrian signal to turn green. 

Oikawa is the one to speak first. “Thanks for stepping in back there, it may not have been the most logical approach, but it was fun seeing Ai-chan’s reaction.”, he spoke softly, a smile grazing his lips.

He looks like a kid. 

I do have to agree that perhaps saying I was his boyfriend was a bit much (okay a lot much), but I couldn’t come up with anything better.

“One of my coworkers, Sawamura, dated her a just over a year ago and she was such a pain in the ass so I thought it would be fun to mess with her a little. Whenever she came in the office, literally everybody would leave or go on break because she was so loud and obnoxious. Huh, sounds like you, Trashykawa.”

“Iwa-chan!” He squawked. (Cute.) “Comparing the great Oikawa to Ai-chan? That’s a low blow. But more importantly, you really need to work on your nicknames.”

I’ve always been one that believed that actions speak louder than words. 

And Oikawa is such a brat.

Thwack.

My palm connects solidly with the back of Oikawa’s head. The sound, being completely honest, is very much a satisfying one.

“Iwa-chan” He groans, nursing his head. “You’re like a tiny little neanderthal.” Oikawa puffs out his chest, “I shall embark on the mission to teach you the ways of us peaceful humans.” There’s this childish gleam in his eye, reminiscent of a kid finding their favourite toy on a store shelf.

I frown, “Tiny? I’m only shorter by a few centimeters.”

“It’s okay, Iwa-chan! I still love you even if you’re child sized!” He winks.

“You have a really shitty personality you know.”

Oikawa waves it off. “Never mind that, let’s go watch the movie!” He smiles. 

A real smile. And I can’t help but do the same.


	3. April 4th, part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been like a year since I last posted oops :'')))  
> I'm not sure if I want to continue this, but I don't like to leave things unfinished so this might just be something I go back to when I have some time.  
> Hope you all enjoy!!

“Oh my god, that was worse than Human Centipede.” I groan as I try to erase all memory of the last two hours out of my head. “It was an abomination to the movie industry. I almost, almost wish that I could get transient global amnesia” I concluded.

Oikawa whips his head around to look at me, eyes like saucers. “The aliens have taken over you, Iwa-chan! Get out! The Iwa-chan I know doesn’t have the brain capacity to know such complex words!” He puts his hands on on my shoulders and shakes me. “I command you to leave Iwa-chan’s body!” The utter seriousness he says the last sentence is laughable, who new national-volleyball-setter-Oikawa-Tooru would be such a geek?

“Oikawa, that movie was pure fiction. Aliens aren’t real.”

“You don’t know that! There have been many spotting of UFO’s, obviously there is life outside of earth- Oh my god Iwa-chan they’re doing a rerun of Alien! We have to watch it, it’s a classic!” Oikawa turns to face me and pouts, “Please!”.

I try my best to not give into his pout.

I last a solid seven seconds.

***

Oikawa POV

After the two movies, we decided to grab some food at a small, nearby sushi shop.

I’ve spent not yet 7 hours with Iwaizumi, but I feel like I’ve known him my whole life. Not gonna lie to anyone, but this was by far the best date I’ve ever had, and this wasn’t even one.

Well, considering he is my fake boyfriend, I guess you could call it a “date”. 

A fake date? A real date with a fake boyfriend? A fake date with a real boyf-

“What time is your flight?” Iwaizumi asks.

Shit. 

I totally forgot that I’m leaving. I pull out my phone to check the time.

8:53pm.

“Crap! I completely lost track of time. My flight is at 11:10 and I still need to pack.”

Dammit Oikawa. This flight is everything you’ve dreamed of and you FORGOT ABOUT IT?

I realise that I have stopped walking and Iwaizumi is shuffling backwards towards me.

“Relax,”, he says, “Do you need a ride?”

“No, it’s okay, I’ll call an Uber.” I reply cheerily, easily putting on my signature smile.

“As your boyfriend for the day, it is my job, please don’t make this hard for me.” he smiles.

I bite my lip and shove my hands into my pockets. “Okay, thanks.” I mutter. I turn my head towards him and flash a grin.

“Aw Iwa-chan if you wanted to spend more time with me then you could have just said so! My Iwa-chan is so cute!”

He wacks the back of my head, but I don’t miss the blush on his cheeks.

There’s something about Iwaizumi’s presence that just calms me down. It’s like he will always be there, be my pillar, even though we are technically still strangers. 

Apart of me wishes that this wasn’t a fake relationship.

Wish it lasted for more than a day.

“I can’t wait till you get on that plane.”, Iwaizumi mutters, drawing me out of my daydream.

“Iwa-chan!” I squawked, “You can’t get rid of me that easily!”.

“Not for lack of trying.” He mumbles.

A blush creeps up his neck, betraying his indifferent attitude.

I smile before turning to look at the sidewalk ahead, a skip in my step that wasn’t there before.


End file.
